vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Гидра (род)
| wikispecies = Hydra | commons = Category:Hydra (genus) | ncbi = 6083 | itis = 50845 }} Гидра ( ) — род пресноводных сидячих кишечнополостных. Гидра обитает в стоячих водоёмах и реках с медленным течением. Она прикрепляется к водным растениям или грунту. Длина тела гидры составляет 1-20 мм. Это одиночный малоподвижный полип. План строения Тело гидры цилиндрической формы, на переднем конце тела на околоротовом конусе расположен рот, окружённый венчиком из 5-12 щупалец. У некоторых видов тело разделено на туловище и стебелёк. На заднем конце тела (стебелька) расположена подошва, с её помощью гидра передвигается и прикрепляется. Гидра обладает радиальной (одноосно-гетеропольной) симметрией. Ось симметрии соединяет два полюса — оральный, на котором находится рот, и аборальный, на котором находится подошва. Через ось симметрии можно провести несколько плоскостей симметрии, разделяющих тело на две зеркально симметричных половины. Тело гидры — мешок со стенкой из двух слоев клеток (эктодермы и энтодермы), между которыми находится тонкий слой межклеточного вещества (мезоглея). Полость тела гидры — гастральная полость — образует выросты, заходящие внутрь щупалец. Хотя обычно считают, что у гидры есть только одно ведущее в гастральную полость отверстие (ротовое), на самом деле на подошве гидры имеется узкая анальная пора. Через нее может выделяться пузырёк газа. При этом гидра открепляется от субстрата и всплывает, удерживаясь вниз головой в толще воды. Таким способом она может расселяться по водоему. Что касается ротового отверстия, то у непитающейся гидры оно фактически отсутствует — клетки эктодермы ротового конуса смыкаются и образуют плотные контакты, такие же, как и на других участках тела Campbell Richard D. Structure of the mouth of Hydra spp. A breach in the epithelium that disappears when it closes. Cell and Tissue Research,1987, Volume 249, Number 1, p.189-197. Поэтому при питании гидре каждый раз приходится «прорывать» рот заново. Клеточный состав эктодермы Эпителиально-мускульные клетки эктодермы образуют основную массу клеток этой ткани. Клетки имеют цилиндрическую форму эпителиальных частей и формируют однослойный покровный эпителий. К мезоглее прилегают сократимые отростки данных клеток, образующие продольную мускулатуру гидры. Между эпителиально-мускульными клетками находятся группы мелких, округлых клеток называемых промежуточными, или интерстициальными (i-клетки). Это недифференцированные клетки. Они могут превращаться в остальные типы клеток тела гидры, кроме эпителиально-мускульных. Промежуточные клетки обладают всеми свойствами мультипотентных стволовых клеток. Доказано. что каждая промежуточная клетка потенциально способна дать как половые, так и соматические клетки. Стволовые промежуточные клетки не мигрируют, однако их дифференцирующиеся клетки-потомки способны к быстрым миграциям. Нервная система Нервные клетки образуют в эктодерме примитивную диффузную нервную систему — рассеянное нервное сплетение (диффузный плексус). В энтодерме есть отдельные нервные клетки. У гидры имеются сгущения диффузного плексуса на подошве, вокруг рта и на щупальцах. Но новым данным, у гидры имеется околоротовое нервное кольцо, сходное с нервным кольцом, расположенным на крае зонтика у гидромедуз. У гидры нет четкого деления на чувствительные, вставочные и моторные нейроны. Одна и та же клетка может воспринимать раздражение и передавать сигнал эпителиально-мускульным клеткам. Тем не менее, есть два основных типа нервных клеток — чувствительные и ганглиозные. Тела чуствительных клеток расположены поперек эпителиального пласта, они имеют неподвижный жгутик, окруженный воротничком из микроворсинок, который торчит во внешнюю среду и способен воспринимать раздражение. Ганглиозные клетки расположены в основании эпителиально-мускульных, из отростки не выходят во внешнюю среду. По морфологии большинство нейронов гидры — биполярные или мультиполярные. В нервной системе гидры присутствуют как электрические, так и химические синапсы. Стрекательные клетки Основная статья: Книдоцит Стрекательные клетки образуются из промежуточных только в области туловища. Сначала промежуточная клетка делится 3-5 раз, образуя кластер (гнездо) из предшественников стрекательных клеток (книдобластов), соединенных цитоплазматическими мостиками. Затем начинается дифференцировка, в ходе которой мостики исчезают. Дифференцирующиеся книдоциты мигрируют в щупальца. Стрекательная клетка имеет стрекательную капсулу, заполненную ядовитым веществом. Внутрь капсулы ввёрнута стрекательная нить. На поверхности клетки находится чувствительный волосок, при его раздражении нить выбрасывается и поражает жертву. После выстреливания нити клетки погибают, а из промежуточных клеток образуются новые. У гидры есть четыре типа стрекательных клеток — стенотелы (пенетранты), десмонемы (вольвенты), голотрихи изоризы (большие глютинанты) и атрихи изоризы (малые глютинанты). При охоте первыми выстреливают вольвенты. Их спиральные стрекательные нити опутывают выросты тела жертвы и обеспечивают ее удержание. Под действием рывков жертвы и вызванной ими вибрации срабатывают имеющие более высокий порог раздражения пенетранты. Шипы, имеющиеся у основания их стрекательных нитей, заякориваются в теле добычи. а через полую стрекательную нить в ее тело вводится яд. Большое количество стрекательных клеток находится на щупальцах, где они образуют стрекательные батареи. Обычно в состав батареи входит одна крупная эпителиально-мускульная клетка, в которую погружены стрекательные клетки. В центре батареи находится крупная пенетранта, вокруг нее — более мелки вольвенты и глютинанты. Книдоциты соединены десмосомами с мускульными волокнами эпителиально-мускульной клетки. Большие глютинанты (их стрекательная нить имеет шипы, но не имеет, как и у вольвент, отверстия на вершине), видимо. в основном используются для защиты. Малые глютинанты используются только при передвижении гидры для прочного прикрепления щупальцами к субстрату. Их выстреливание блокируется экстрактами из тканей жертв гидры. Клеточный состав энтодермы Эпителиально-мускульные клетки направлены в полость кишки и несут жгутики, которые перемешивают пищу. Эти клетки могут образовывать ложноножки, с помощью которых захватывают частицы пищи. В клетках формируются пищеварительные вакуоли. Железистые клетки энтодермы выделяют в полость кишки пищеварительные ферменты, которые расщепляют пищу. Дыхание и выделение продуктов обмена происходит всей поверхностью тела животного. Наличие нервной системы позволяет гидре осуществлять простые рефлексы. Гидра реагирует на механическое прикосновение, температуру, наличие в воде химических веществ и на ряд других факторов внешней среды. Питание и пищеварение Гидра питается мелкими беспозвоночными — дафниями и другими ветвистоусыми, циклопами, а также олигохетами-наидидами. Есть данные о потреблении гидрами коловраток и церкарий трематод. Добыча захватывается щупальцами с помощью стрекательных клеток, яд которых быстро парализует мелких жертв. Координированными движениями щупалец добыча подносится ко рту, а затем с помощью сокращений тела гидра «надевается» на жертву. Пищеварение начинается в кишечной полости (полостное пищеварение), заканчивается внутри пищеварительных вакуолей эпителиально-мускульных клеток энтодермы (внутриклеточное пищеварение). Непереваренные остатки пищи выбрасываются через рот. Так как у гидры нет транспортной системы, а мезоглея (слой межклеточного вещества между экто-и энтодермой) достаточно плотная, возникает проблема транспорта питательных веществ к клеткам эктодермы. Эта проблема решается за счет образования выростов клеток обоих слоёв, которые пересекают мезоглею и соединяются через щелевые контакты. Через них могут проходить мелкие органические молекулы (моносахариды, аминокислоты), что обеспечивает питание клеток эктодермы. Размножение и развитие При благоприятных условиях гидра размножается бесполым путём. На теле животного (обычно в нижней трети туловища) образуется почка, она растет, затем формируются щупальца и прорывается рот. Молодая гидра отпочковывается от материнского организма (при этом материнский и дочерний полипы прикрепляются щупальцами к субстрату и тянут в разные стороны) и ведет самостоятельный образ жизни. Осенью гидра переходит к половому размножению. На теле в эктодерме закладываются гонады— половые железы, а в них из промежуточных клеток развиваются половые клетки. При образовании гонад гидр формируется медузоидный узелок. Это позволяет предполагать, что гонады гидры— сильно упрощенные споросаки, последний этап в ряду преобразования утраченного медузоидного поколения в орган. Большинство видов гидр раздельнополы, реже встречается гермафродитизм. Яйцеклетки гидр быстро растут, фагоцитируя окружающие клетки. Зрелые яйцеклетки достигают диаметра 0,5-1 мм.Трахоние происходит в теле гидры: через специальное отверстие в гонаде сперматозоид проникает к яйцеклетке и сливается с ней. Сперма претерпевает полное равномерное дробление, в результате которого образуется целобластула. Затем в результате смешанной деламинации (сочетание иммиграции и деламинации) осуществляется гаструляция. Вокруг зародыша формируется плотная защитная оболочка (эмбриотека) с выростами-шипиками. На стадии гаструлы зародыши впадают в анабиоз. Взрослые гидры погибают, а зародыши опускаются на дно и зимуют. Весной продолжается развитие, в паренхиме энтодермы путем расхождения клеток образуется кишечная полость, затем формируются зачатки щупалец, и из-под оболочки выходит молодая гидра. Таким образом, в отличие от большинства морских гидроидных, у гидры отсутствуют свободноплавающие личинки, развитие у нее прямое. Рост и регенерация Миграция и обновление клеток В норме у взрослой гидры клетки всех трех клеточных линий интенсивно делятся в средней части тела и мигрируют к подошве. гипостому и кончикам щупалей. Там происходит гибель и слущивание клеток. Таким образом, все клетки тела гидры постоянно обновляются. При нормальном питании «избыток» делящихся клеток перемещается в почки, которые обычно образуются в нижней трети туловища. Регенерационная способность Гидра обладает очень высокой способностью к регенерации. При разрезании поперек на несколько частей каждая часть восстанавливает «голову» и «ногу», сохраняя исходную полярность — рот и щупальца развиваются на той стороне, которая была ближе к оральному концу тела, а стебелек и подошва — на аборальной стороне фрагмента. Целый организм может восстанавливаться из отдельных небольших кусочков тела (менее 1/100 объема), из кусочков щупалец, а также из взвеси клеток. При этом сам процесс регенерации не сопровождается усилением клеточных делений и представляет собой типичный пример морфаллаксиса. Гидра может регенерировать из взвеси клеток, полученных путем мацерации (например, при протирании гидры через мельничный газ). В экспериментах показано, что для восстановления головного конца достаточно образования аггрегата из примерно 300 эпителиально-мускульных клеток. Показано, что регенерация нормального организма возможна из клеток одного слоя (только эктодермы или только энтодермы). Опыты по изучению регенерации и модели регенерации Уже ранние опыты Трамбле показали, что при регенерации созраняется полярность фрагмента. Если разрезать тело гидры поперек на несколько цилиндрических фрагментов, то на каждом из них ближе к бывшему оральному концу регенерируют гипостом и щупальца (в экспериментальной эмбриологии гидры закрепился термин «голова» для обозначения орального конца тела), а ближе к бывшему аборальному полюсу — подошва («нога»). При этом у тех фрагментов, которые располагались ближе к «голове», быстрее регенерирует «голова», а у располагавшихся ближе к «ноге» — «нога». Позднее опыты по изучению регенерации были усовершенствованы в результате применения методики сращивания фрагментов разных особей. Если вырезать из боковой стороны туловища гидры фрагмент и срастить его с телом другой гидры, то возможны три исхода опыта: 1) фрагмент полностью сливается с телом реципиента; 2) фрагмент образует выступ, на конце которого развивается «голова» (то есть превращается в почку); 3) фрагмент образует выступ, на конце которого образуется «нога». Выяснилось, что процент образования «голов» тем выше, чем блиэе к «голове» донора взят фоагмент для пересадки и чем дальше от «головы» реципиента он помещен. Эти и аналогичные опыты привели к постулированию существования четырех веществ-морфогенов, регулирующих регенерацию — активатора и ингибитора «головы» и активатора и ингибитора «ноги». Эти вещества, согласно данной модели регенерации, образуют концентрационные градиенты: в районе «головы» у нормального полипа максимальна концентрация как активатора, так и ингибитора головы, а в районе «ноги» — максимальна концентрация и активатора, и ингибитора ноги. Эти вещества действительно были обнаружены. Активатор головы — пептид из 11-ти аминокислот (pGlu-Pro-Pro-Gly-Gly-Ser-Lys-Val-Ile-Leu-Phe), активный в пикомолярной концентрации (первоначально 20 мкг активатора были получены из 200 кг морских актиний). У человека он присутствует в гипоталамусе и кишечнике и в той же концентрации обладает нейротрофичесским действием. У гидры и млекопитающих этот пептид обладает также митогенным действием и влияет на клеточную дифференцировку. Активатор ноги — тоже пептид с молекулярной массой, близкой к 1000 Да. Ингибиторы головы и подошвы — низкомолекуллярные гидрофильные вещества небелковой природы. В норме все четыре вещества выделяются нервными клетками гидры. Активатор головы имеет большее время полужизни (около 4 ч), чем ингибитор (30 мин) и медленнее диффундирует, так как связан с белком-носителем. Ингибитор головы в очень низкой концентрации подавляет выделение активатора, а в 20 раз большей концентрации — своё собственное выделение. Ингибитор подошвы также ингибирует выделение активатора подошвы. Молекулярные механизмы регенерации Для многих кишечнополостных характерная регенерация - возможность востанавливать поврежденные или утраченые части тела. Целая гидра, например, может востановится с 1\200 части ее тела. Получение «безнервных» гидр При регенерации, как и при росте и бесполом размножении, эпителиально-мускульные клетки делятся самостоятельно, причем клетки эктодермы и энтодермы — две независимые клеточные линии. Остальные типы клеток (нервные, стрекательные и железистые) развиваются из промежуточных. Убив делящиеся промежуточные клетки высокой дозой радиации или колхицином, можно получить «безнервных», или эпителиальных гидр — они продолжают расти и почковаться, но отделяющиеся почки лишены нервных и стрекательных клеток. Культуру таких гидр удается поддерживать в лаборатории с помощью «насильственного» кормления. Известны также мутантные линии «безнервных» гидр, у которых нет промежуточных клеток и у которых промежуточные клетки могут давать только сперматозоиды, но не соматические клетки, а также мутантные линии, у которых промежуточные клетки погибают при повышенной температуре. «Безнервные» гидры сохраняют способность к регенерации. Продолжительность жизни Ещё в конце XIX века была выдвинута гипотеза о теоретическом бессмертии гидры, которую пытались научно доказать или опровергнуть на протяжении всего XX века. В 1997 году гипотеза была доказана экспериментальным путём Даниэлем МартинесомMartinez, D.E. (1998) «Mortality patterns suggest lack of senescence in hydra.» Experimental Gerontology 1998 May;33(3):217-225. Full text.. Эксперимент продолжался порядка четырёх лет и показал отсутствие смертности среди трёх групп гидр вследствие старения. Считается, что бессмертность гидр напрямую связана с их высокой регенерационной способностью. Местные виды В водоёмах России и Украины наиболее часто встречаются следующие виды гидр (в настоящее время многие зоологи выделяют кроме рода Hydra ещё 2 рода — Pelmatohydra и Chlorohydra): * гидра длинностебельчатая (Hydra (Pelmatohydra) oligactis) — крупная, с пучком очень длинных нитевидных щупалец, в 2-5 раз превышающих длину её тела; * гидра обыкновенная (Hydra vulgaris) — щупальца приблизительно вдвое длиннее тела, а само тело, как и у предыдущего вида сужается ближе к подошве; * гидра тонкая (Hydra attennata) — тело этой гидры имеет вид тонкой трубочки равномерной толщины, а щупальца только слегка длиннее тела; * гидра зелёная (Hydra (Chlorohydra) viridissima) с короткими, но многочисленными щупальцами, травянистого зелёного цвета. thumb|300px|Зелёные гидры Симбионты У так называемых «зеленых» гидр Hydra (Chlorohydra) viridissima в клетках энтодермы живут эндосимбиотические водоросли рода Chlorella — зоохлореллы. На свету такие гидры могут длительное время (более четырех месяцев) обходиться без пищи, в то время как искусственно лишенные симбионтов гидры без кормления погибают через два месяца. Зоохлореллы проникают в яйцеклетки и передаются потомству трансовариально. Другие виды гидр в лабораторных условиях иногда удается заразить зоохлореллами, однако устойчивого симбиоза при этом не возникает. Именно с наблюдений за зелеными гидрами начал свои исследования А. Трамбле. Хищники и паразиты На гидр могут нападать мальки рыб, для которых ожоги стрекательных клеток, видимо, довольно чувтвительны: схватив гидру, малек обычно выплевывает ее и отказывается от дальнейших попыток съесть. На поверхности тела гидр в качестве паразитов или комменсалов часто обитают Kerona polyporum, триходина и другие инфузории. К питанию тканями гидр приспособлен ветвистоусый рачок из семейства хидорид Anchistropus emarginatus. Тканями гидр могут также питаться турбеллярии микростомулы, которые способны использовать непереваренные молодые стрекательные клетки гидр в качестве защитных клеток — клептокнид. История открытия и изучения Видимо, впервые описал гидру Антонио ван Левенгук. Подробно изучил питание, движение и бесполое размножение, а также регенерацию гидры Авраам Трамбле, который описал результаты своих опытов и наблюдений в книге «Мемуары к истории одного рода пресноводных полипов с руками в форме рогов» (первое издание вышло на французском языке в 1744 г.). Открытие Трамбле приобрело громкую славу, его опыты обсуждались в светских салонах и при французском королевском дворе. Эти опыты опровергли господствовавшее тогда убеждение, что отсутствие бесполого размножения и развитой регенерации у животных — одно из важнейших их отличий от растений. Считается, что изучении регенерации гидры (опыты А. Трамбле) положили начало экспериментальной зоологии. Научное название роду в соответствии с правилами зоологической номенклатуры присвоил Карл Линней. Гидра как модельный объект В последние десятилетия гидра используется как модельный объект для изучения регенерации и процессов морфогенеза. Геном гидры (североамериканский вид Hydra magnipapillata) частично расшифрован. Имеются коллекции мутантных линий гидры в Японии и Германии. Разработана методика получения трансгенных гидр. Источники 1. Степаньянц С. Д., Кузнецова В. Г., Анохин Б. А. Гидра: от Абраама Трамбле до наших дней (Серия «Разнообразие животных», вып.1). Москва- Санкт-Петербург, Товарищество научных изданий КМК, 2003. 2. Трамбле А. Мемуары к истории одного рода преноводных полипов с руками в форме рогов. М.-Л., Гос. изд-во биол. и мед.лит., 1937. 3. Иофф Н. А. Курс эмбриологии беспозвоночных. М., «Высшая школа», 1962. 4. G. Kass-Simon, A.A. Scappaticci, Jr. The behavioral and developmental physiology of nematocysts. Can. J. Zool. Vol. 80, 2002, pp 1772—1794 Ссылки * http://biomolecula.ru/content/434"Бесхозные" гены отвечают за морфологию гидр] * http://bio.1september.ru/articlef.php?ID=200500404Н.Ю. Зотова. История гидры от Антона Левенгука до наших дней. * http://www.zin.ru/div_an/hydra02main.pdfСтепаньянц С. Д., Кузнецова В. Г., Анохин Б. А. Гидра: от Абраама Трамбле до наших дней * http://www.transgenic-hydra.org Некоммерческая инициатива лаборатории Кильского университета по получению и использованию трансгенных гидр * http://genomebiology.com/content/pdf/gb-2007-8-4-r59.pdfThe innate immune repertoire in Cnidaria — ancestral complexity and stochastic gene loss. David J Miller et al. Genome Biology 2007, 8:R59 Примечания Категория:Гидроидные Категория:Модельные организмы